Heretofore, organopolysiloxanes have been known to equilibrate in the presence of acidic clays to form volatile, lower molecular weight siloxanes. This often results in the loss of desired properties and the formation of volatile, low molecular weight siloxanes and cyclosiloxanes.
The organopolysiloxane fluids have been used in electrostatic copying apparatus as a release agent to effect release between the toner treated paper and a heated fuser roll. The toner treated paper generally contains kaolin clay and when the paper contacts the release agent, paper residue containing kaolin clay is collected along with excess release agent in a reservoir. When the reservoir contents are reused, the combination of acidic kaolin clay and the high temperature of the fuser roll causes the organopolysiloxane fluids to degrade to volatile, low molecular weight siloxanes. Condensation of the low molecular weight volatile siloxanes on electrical switches will inhibit the switches function due to the good dielectric properties of the siloxanes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for stabilizing organopolysiloxanes. Another object of this invention is to provide a process for stabilizing organopolysiloxanes against degradation in the presence of kaolin clays. A further object of this invention is to provide a process where organopolysiloxane fluids are rendered resistant to degradation in the presence of heat and kaolin clay without significantly affecting the properties of the organopolysiloxanes.